


Black Christmas

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: This Christmas is black, we all know it why.





	Black Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> First of all... I'm sad, angry... and I'm happy together because I'm home today.
> 
> We lost him and it's real, right? I still can't believe it.  
> R.I.P Kim Jonghyun, you did very well! I will never forget you and your amazing voice will cheer me up if I'm down. Thank you!
> 
> I wish Merry Christmas for Everybody!

”Get out of this place! I wanna walking with you, hyung.”

The maknae was not okay and he pulled Yunho up from the floor. Japanese winter had always been particular, so this year must end in a particular way.

“I have no mood. We should be home in a time like this…”

They were not well but now it is Christmas.

“Before we have separated because of the military service, I learnt ice skating. Today it’s your time: please, make something fun with me. _Before, I’m going crazy_.”

He nagged the older and Yunho sighed. They lost a precious brother and this Christmas was black. It was not time for happiness but Changmin was stubborn and he wanted his friend to be happy.

They were walking alone in a park. Without cameras and staff people: spending time alone is always good. And… _they have each other_.

“I hate this Christmas, Changminnie.” Yunho felt he must talk about Jonghyun. ”If you ever have a problem, I want you to know that I’m here. We can talk, we must talk before you do something stupid.” he embraced the younger and suddenly, the snow started falling from the cloudy sky.

Changmin nodded and while he was looking up, his tears have fallen on the ground.

“Vice versa, hyung.” he sighed and felt Yunho’s warm arms around of his waist.

The snowflakes were falling from the sky but the sun was still up and it was actually warm today.

“Snow won’t stay, it’s a warm day.” Yunho whispered, playing with the leaves with his foot.

They walked an hour before they headed home and the world won’t be the same anymore. They were afraid of the tomorrow and the phone will be always silent. They know when they will call that sure number and nobody will answer from now on: they won’t delete it.

“He did well, right?” Yunho asked his partner, his friend and the best maknae in his life.

“No… I mean, at the end… he did not know how many people loved him. He was not alone but he was really alone and we can’t change or turn the time back. I wish we could do it.”

“Sometimes, I feel I’m down, Min. Sometimes, I think about what he did and I want to do it but you are here, my family is waiting for me and I can’t do it.”

Changmin was in silent and he listened on him well.

“If you will do it, hyung… I will hate you forever.”

Yunho smiled and shook his head.

“Do you hate him?”

“ ** _I don’t know_** … I just don’t want to feel what Minho, Kibum, Taemin and Jinki… and his family feel. Am I selfish?” he cried now and Yunho hugged him, close until Changmin could hear his heart beats.

“I don’t hate him. I want to get him back.” he cried and Yunho cried, too.

They were crying and they felt the world somehow becomes easier. Crying is not always bad.

“I don’t want to lose you.” Changmin hummed and finally, they were in their apartment.

They were holding their hands and little happiness reached their hearts: they were together and it was the most important.


End file.
